Bloodbath More Beneficial for Michael
by McAbby Fan
Summary: Season 3 episode "Bloodbath" written my way. McAbby. You gotta love McAbby. Anyway, you should read this if you loved "Bloodbath" as much as I did!


"Bloodbath" The More Beneficial for Michael Version

Note: I do not own NCIS. NCIS and my favorite episode, "Bloodbath" was created by the wonderful mind of Donald Bellisario. I am not trying to steal any ideas or make profit from Mr. Bellisario's original making of this story line. A majority of the thoughts and/or views in this passage are mine however, and anyone is allowed to use them seeing how they are not copyrighted. I do ask that you give me credit though if you use my ideas, but enough of my rambling! Happy reading!

P.S. This is the last one I promise! The story picks up right after Michael Mowwer stalks Abby to McGee's apartment. Remember? He knocked on the door, Abby opened it, and he said…

"Hi Abby. I forgot how beautiful you are. Up close I mean."

"What are you doing here Michael?" asked Abby.

"You're in terrible danger!"

"I got that part."

"No, I'm here to save you!"

"What are you saving me from Michael?"

"How can you even ask that after what happened in your lab?"

"Oh right, my lab." Abby began to uncover McGee's typewriter. She picked it up and threw it at Michael. "How did you know about that?!" She missed him, but only by a couple inches.

"Look, can we not do this right now?" he replied. Abby screamed for McGee and ran towards the kitchen counter. (This is where my ideas kick in) Michael tried to grab her, but she was just barely out of his reach. She hopped the counter and ran out the apartment door. Michael spotted some handcuffs on a desk nearby, grabbed them, and chased after Abby. She was fast! But he wasn't faster. It was about equal actually. Abby was smart enough to know that taking the elevator was not only a stupid idea, but it was a plan that would epically fail, so she took the stairs. Michael chased her all the way down to ground floor, and into the main lobby of the apartment building. She was about ten feet away from the door when she looked back to see Michael right behind her. Unfortunately for her, that was also when she fell over something. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but the floor, but could feel something hard and cold closing around her wrists. It was of course the handcuffs Michael had picked up right before the chase. He flipped Abby over so that she was facing him. She was not happy to see his face, or see that no one was at the lobby desk to witness what just happened.

"Looking back while running as fast as you can is not a good idea Abbs."

"Shut up Michael." Abby un-sarcastically replied. She wiggled around uncomfortably for a second. "Why did you handcuff me exactly?"

"To make sure you don't try to get away or struggle. And I'm fully aware of the fact that it takes more than a set of handcuffs to hold you back Abby, but it looks like you fell pretty hard." He ran his hand down her bare leg; creating sharp pains that shot up and down the lower left half of her body. When she tripped over what she found out to be a coffee table, she twisted and rolled her ankle, only to land harshly on her knee and hip. The bruising had already begun. How she did that much damage by tripping over a coffee table was yet to be discovered. Michael quickly removed his hand when he saw that he was causing Abby pain. He soon realized that McGee couldn't be far behind. He picked Abby up and carried her to his transportation, which was unfortunately a motorcycle. He placed her down on the motorcycle and put himself in the space between Abby and her handcuffed arms, so she wouldn't fall off the motorcycle while he was driving, and most likely speeding. Michael put the key in the ignition, and was soon out of the parking lot and on the road with Abby.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds after Michael left that McGee got to the lobby. He had taken the elevator down to he parking lot when he went to get Abby's toothbrush. When he stepped into the elevator, right as the doors closed, he thought he heard something that sounded like Abby yelling. Figuring that he was just being paranoid, he continued his voyage. When he returned to his apartment the first thing he noticed was Abby missing. He noticed his dead typewriter on the floor on his way out, but at that moment his typewriter was the least of his worries. He had also noticed the missing handcuffs, which was not a good sign. When McGee got down to the ground floor no one was there of course. The coffee table Abby tripped over had migrated about a foot from where it usually stands after she fell. That wasn't a good sign for McGee either. Then suddenly, the second worst thought ever came into his mind: facing Gibbs tomorrow.

Michael took the two of them to a hotel. He knew they couldn't go to his apartment because NCIS would surely look there first for Abby. No one was at the front desk of the hotel since it was so late. Michael was holding Abby up with one arm and he reached over the desk with the other. He picked up a random room card and took Abby to that room. When they got inside Michael put Abby on the bed. He flipped her over and unlocked the handcuffs, but only freed one hand. The other hand was chained to the bedpost so she couldn't try to escape.

"I hope the ride here wasn't too bad." Michael said to Abby.

"Well it was a bit chilly." Considering what she was wearing, it was definitely cold. Abby still had on what she was wearing in McGee's apartment: a tank top, underwear, and one of McGee's work shirts. "But other than that it was actually quite painful. Thanks for askin Michael." Abby replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry but I had no other choice." He said.

"No other choice for what?" Abby asked.

"This is the only way I can get you to listen to me."

"Well, I'm listening now, perhaps you should tell me what's so urgent."

"Abby, you weren't safe at his place."

"As you so clearly pointed out."

"I had to get you somewhere you would be protected."

"Protected from what?"

"Someone is after you Abby. They've been following you around, and I have photographic proof."

"You mean someone besides you?"

"You don't believe me."

"Well you are telling the truth, but I already knew I had a stalker, and apparently he's also a kidnapper."

"I'm not the only one who's been following you. There is someone else out there who has been stalking you, but not for the same harmless reason I am." Abby chuckled at what she was hearing.

"Harmless, that's a good one! I'll have to remember it and tell it to Gibbs after he finds us and kills you."

"Your boss won't kill me."

"You're right again, he'll probably want to keep you and maybe torture you for a while."

"Not after he finds out that I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"But he will after he finds out that you're the reason I got hurt. Gibbs will snap you like a twig."

"Hey, it's not my fault you tripped over a table."

"Yes it is! You were chasing me, there for it was your fault."

"Abby, you need to learn to trust what I'm doing, and that you're better off with me than with an NCIS agent."

"The seal of trust was broken when you bugged my phone."

"You're still holding that against me? That was just one tiny thing."

"Okay then, how about when you slashed my tires, or stole my mail, or created that website that you so generously dedicated to me. Oh, and lets not forget the crazy board of obsession in your apartment with pictures of me I haven't even seen before."

"The only reason you hadn't seen the pictures before is because I took them when-"

"When you were violating your restraining order and following me everywhere I went."

"Look, can we stop fighting? I mean you're finally safe, we should be happy, not fighting."

"I think you've finally lost it Michael. And unfortunately, the only thing you haven't lost is me." They both sat in silence while McGee was out panicking.

McGee decided that he would much rather face Gibbs with the truth as long as he had Abby by his side, which couldn't be done with her missing. He was working the most difficult and important case of his life and he had to do it all alone. Calling Ducky for help was an option, Ducky can keep a secret. But McGee didn't want to disturb Ducky or his mother. He thought of different places Michael could have taken Abby, and he knew that Michael wasn't dumb enough to take her somewhere obvious. It was a time like this when everyone wishes the villain was stupid. McGee thought long and hard for a little while before a somewhat brilliant idea popped into his head. What if he looked at the local traffic cameras and watched for Michael's motorcycle? He rushed to his computer and pulled up the traffic camera footage. It didn't take long to spot the bike traveling twelve miles over the speed limit. He paused the image and zoomed in on the passengers just to make sure he found the right bike, and he did. The cameras recorded Michael driving all the way to his destination. McGee was soon on his way to the hotel Michael was holding Abby at.

McGee got to the hotel in record time. He ran to the front desk and looked at all of the room cards that were missing. Every single one was assigned to a hotel guest, except for one. McGee took note of the room number in his head and ran up the stairs to the seventh floor. He went over to room 208 after catching his breath. When he put his ear up to the door, he heard nothing. McGee hoped to God that his first worst thought in his head hadn't become reality; Abby kidnapped and murdered. He took out his gun, readied himself for anything that could happen, and kicked the door open. The couple in their thirties were not happy to see that McGee had the wrong room. So McGee apologized and felt stupid after he realized that the room he was looking for was room 218, not 208. He continued down the hall to the right room, put his ear up to the door again, and heard nothing. Now McGee was paranoid that he was going to barge in on another couple or family, but he soon got over it after he imagined how pissed Gibbs would be when he found out Abby was missing. Once again, McGee pulled out his gun, readied himself, and burst through the door. It was the right room this time! Michael looked both shocked and terrified at the fact that McGee actually found them.

"It's over Mowwer, put your hands in the air." Ordered McGee.

"You don't understand, she's safer with me." Michael pleaded.

"Safer my ass!" Abby commented.

"Mowwer, do as I say or I'll shoot. Now hands in the air." McGee demanded. Michael gave in.

"You just watch! When Abby's in danger, you'll all realize that I'm right."

Said Michael.

"You just keep thinking that to yourself." McGee said as he handcuffed Michael.

"I don't know about you McGee, but I'm not the kind of person that wants to become one with a bedpost."

"Sorry Abby." McGee shoved Michael on the floor and rushed over to Abby. He unlocked the handcuffs and helped her up. She started to fall over a few times, but was almost stable after a few tries. McGee noticed the injuries and asked her,

"Abby, what's wrong with your leg?"

"You can ask Michael." McGee looked over at Michael, who was still on the floor.

"It's his fault isn't it?" McGee assumed.

"Yep." Replied Abby.

"I should have just shot you anyway." McGee said to Michael. "And I hope you're comfy down there, cause you're gonna be there for a while." McGee left Michael on the floor and took Abby back to his apartment. He decided to call Ducky after remembering that he lives alone now. McGee wanted a doctor to make sure Abby was okay. Ducky arrived soon after he was summoned, and after McGee told him everything.

"How did this happen Abigail?" Ducky asked Abby.

"I uh…tripped over a coffee table." Abby embarrassingly replied.

"All this because of a coffee table?"

"Is it bad?" asked McGee?

"Well, there is clearly severe bruising and swelling, but no broken bones. I'd be more than willing to bandage you up if you like."

"I'm fine Ducky." Said Abby.

"Bandage away Ducky." Said McGee. Abby gave him a death glare and looked back at Ducky, who was curiously looking at McGee.

"You would be better off if I did." Ducky said to Abby.

"Fine." Said Abby. Ducky reached into his medical bag and got out his bandaging.

"This reminds me of a time back in Scotland. Some older men and I were competing in something that was like the Olympics, but smaller. In the hurdling division, one of the competitors was practicing and fell over the very last hurdle. Unfortunately, the poor man broke his ankle and severely injured his femur. He never did make it to the finals, not even in his later career as an athlete."

"Good times Ducky." McGee said sarcastically. Ducky finished bandaging in about five minutes.

"There. That should do it. Now Abby, you ice that tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ducky. He looked at his watch. "Make that today." He corrected. Abby chuckled.

"Okay Ducky." Abby hugged him good night, and limped over to McGee.

"Thank you for coming over here so late Ducky." Said McGee.

"You had a medical emergency, it's my job to come over here. I am a medical examiner after all."

"Yea, you examine the dead Ducky. And I'm pretty sure Abby's still alive."

"Well I sure hope I am!" added Abby. Everyone said goodnight and McGee helped Abby to bed.

The next morning McGee drove Abby to work, and helped her get upstairs to Gibbs. He wasn't happy to see Abby limping. The second McGee and Abby entered the squad room Gibbs yelled, "McGee! What the hell happened?!"

"Boss, I only left for a minute and-"

"You weren't supposed to leave at all McGee."

"It's not his fault Gibbs." Abby joined in. "I left my toothbrush in his car and I made him go get it."

"This happened over a toothbrush?" Gibbs asked. Abby told Gibbs what happened and then McGee told his side. Gibbs wasn't happy to hear either one. He walked around his desk and hugged Abby.

"Oh, and boss."

"This better be pretty damn important McGee." Gibbs said angrily.

"I have Mowwer if you want me to go get him and bring him here." Gibbs gave McGee the famous stare. "Well, I just thought that maybe you would want to know that he's not still out there."

"Bring him in McGee!"

"On it boss."

"Gibbs, speaking of Michael, he told me something funny and I promised him that I would tell it to you." Said Abby.

"What?'

"He said that what he was doing was harmless." Everyone in the room sat in silence for a few seconds. Gibbs finally smiled and said,

"That's a good one!"


End file.
